Stormwind Legacy
by Jujubees2bee
Summary: A beloved city. A daughter of the Alliance fighting to keep her city free. An alliance death knight that never believed he could "feel" anything - especially for a woman again. Stormwind brings them together! This story will appeal to both Alliance and Horde fans as it progresses. It is a work in progress and my first time writing a fanfiction.
1. Stormwind and Adessira

Hi everyone! I love Warcraft! I thought I'd try my hand at writing an original warcraft type story. There are actually Warcraft characters in this fanfiction, but there are original characters as well. I hope you enjoy this little "story" and please note that I have nothing to do with Blizzard, etc. I am just a major fan that reads all the lore and wanted to try my hand at adding my own little "seasoning" into the lore.

* * *

Prelude: The City

Stormwind. The Alliance stronghold. Although there were many allied cities that cohesively created the Alliance faction, Stormwind had the honor of holding the title as the veritable seat of Alliance territory in Azeroth.

While she had survived many upheavals in the past 100 years, she was still a beautiful city with white washed stone buildings, grey cobbled streets, lovely blue canals, impressive statues, and a melting pot of citizens and visitors. Stormwind guards, that perused the streets daily, were vigilant in their posts and protected the city from becoming a hot-bed of criminal activity. At least, on the surface. But everyone knew the safety of the city was teetering on a thin line daily.

The citizens of Stormwind, while welcoming, were also very careful about the visitors and heroes that graced their lovely city streets. They knew that the majority were good hearted and heroic, but there were the undesirable visitors that frequented the city only to wreak havoc and leave trouble in their wake. Sometimes they were Alliance visitors which were human or possibly Night Elves, Draenei, Gnomes, Dwarves, Worgen, or the Tushui Pandaren. Sometimes, however, the Horde found their way onto the fair streets of Stormwind.

The Horde. The opposing faction. It had been a fact for eons. While there were a few Horde that attempted peaceful negotiations with the Alliance like the goodhearted Orc shaman, Thrall the Alliance was the "enemy."

The Horde had left the world Draenor to find a suitable place to populate and rule. They came to Azeroth through the fel-tainted warlock Orc, Gul'dan's life sucking magic. Instead of attempting to live peaceably with Azeroth's inhabitants, the Horde fought with the Alliance to gain footholds that were already established by Alliance allies. In turn, the Alliance had no patience with the Horde, which were comprised of many different races, including Orcs, Blood Elves, Trolls, Tauren, Goblins, Pandaren Huojin, and the Forsaken Undead and fought back.

Undeniably, Stormwind was a majestic city with impressive structures, a fruitful economy, vast culture and history. To visit Stormwind was a dream come true for many Alliance races, but for some individuals Stormwind was their home. The place of their birth. Their life.

Hence, the premise of this story and the beginning of a Legacy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Light

The scent of fresh baked bread and coffee wafted through the open window. At 5am, this was Adessira's wake-up call. She stretched and yawned opening her hazel eyes to peer out of the window just above her head. The beige tendrils of dawn were just beginning to peek into her room and she smiled a moment realizing how much she enjoyed waking to the wonderful aromas of Cut-Throat Alley.

The name sounded more sinister than it was. Nobody knew why the area was called Cut-Throat Alley, but Adessira always believed it was because the only way to this lovely spot was through the Shady Lady tavern in the Dwarven district of Stormwind. Unless you had the luck of owning a flying mount, or you were a demon hunter, you had to use The Shady Lady tavern to enter and exit Cut-Throat Alley. For some, they may have felt it was "cut-throat" to be so secluded, but to Adessira, it was her home.

Sliding out of the huge bed, Adessira dressed quickly. It wasn't a chore to make the bed, although it was considered about a foot larger than a King-sized bed. It had been her father, Alexander Smith's, bed before Adessira was born. Because it was so big, she barely made a dent in it when she slept, so it literally took three minutes to make the bed in the mornings.

Glancing at the mirror on the wall, she picked up her brush from the side table and brushed through her long, golden tresses. Her mother, Addie had told her when she was little to brush her hair with at least 40 strokes in the morning. "It will bring a natural sheen to your hair, Sira." Addie had instructed her, utilizing her pet name for her daughter. For twelve years, Adessira had completed this ritual every morning and evening.

As she brushed her waist long hair, her mind wandered back twelve years ago when she was eight. Her father and mother had been down at the harbor waiting for a ship of merchandise from Darnasus to restock their blacksmithing shop. When the ship came in, Alexander quickly boarded to help the crew unload the crates to the dock. He was totally unaware that the ship had been overtaken by Burning Blade Orcs. The siege was brutal, and her parents had lost their lives that day. The harbor dock was stained red with blood for months after that fatal ship landing. Adessira, and her older brother Jordan who was fifteen at the time, found themselves orphans.

They were placed in the orphanage in Stormwind run by a very honorable woman known as Matron Nightingale. Adessira had mourned and mourned for her parents and Matron Nightingale had consoled her and shushed her softly, telling her that everything would be alright.

Adessira never saw her brother Jordan mourn. The once jovial teenager was now very solemn and withdrawn. The Matron tried to reach him, but it was no use. He turned sixteen only a week later and ran away from the orphanage.

During this time, he had connected with their mother's brother, Wulf Hansreim a notable hunter who was also an SI: 7 operative. The children had no idea what SI:7 was or why everyone was so secretive about their relations with Uncle Wulf. They would begin to understand as years went by.

The rough woodsman took Jordan and Adessira under his proverbial wing and became a second father to them. Since Wulf was next of kin, he bought Alexander's blacksmith shop and put the money in trust for Jordan and Adessira and then introduced both children to his friend Lana Ashwin at the Shady Lady tavern.

Lana owned Cut-Throat Alley. She also owned the sole residence of the little niche in Stormwind, and she gave it to Jordan and Adessira.

Matron Nightingale seemed pleased by the arrangement and promised to tutor the siblings three times a week. Adessira was thankful because she liked Matron Nightingale and she didn't want to go to the Stormwind school where she would have to face so many other children and answer questions she did not want to encounter.

Although Lana was a very nice lady, she frequented the Shady Lady daily. And while they never saw Lana drunk, they knew she did drink. Why Wulf had placed the children in Lana's care, knowing her reputation, Adessira did not know but she was very thankful for her uncle's foresight.

Lana had been, for all intents and purposes, a motherly figure for them. It was she who baked the bread at the Shady Lady every morning, who clothed the brother and sister, and looked after their finances.

Uncle Wolf was constantly away on missions for Stormwind, but he always visited his nephew and niece filling their heads with stories of battle and far off lands.

Jordan never showed any interest in travelling. He was, however, very adept at running the blacksmith shop. He had become strong swinging a hammer, striking steel and smelting ore.

Adessira, on the other hand had acquired the desire to travel and learn to fight. Her Uncle Wulf had trained her in the ways of a hunter, and when she was eighteen, he had given her his trusty Bear Hunter's rifle as a gift. She knew how he treasured it, and she had hugged him fiercely, assuring him she would learn all the ways of a hunter and make him proud. He had chuckled, cupping her chin in his hand and replied with "You have already made me proud, Dessi. You remind me so much of your mama, God rest her soul. She and your papa would be very proud, too."

Placing the brush back on the table, Adessira looked at herself in the mirror. She turned twenty today. It seemed like yesterday that she was pulling the little step stool out from under the bed to peer into the mirror and brush her hair as her mother had instructed her. Now, standing five feet ten, her hazel eyes shown large in her tanned face. Her golden blonde hair became lighter as the sun's rays crept over the window sill and into the silken mass.

Running downstairs, she grabbed a piece of bread from the table that Lana had just placed there not even five minutes ago. It was still hot and smelled delicious.

"Well, happy birthday Dessi." The voice, though light, startled her and she whirled toward the back table where Lana was sitting and drinking a cup of coffee. "The coffee is ready. Want some?"

Adessira nodded brightly and crossed over to pick up the coffee pot and pour the amber liquid into a lovely Pandaren teacup that her Uncle Wulf had brought back for her two years ago on her eighteenth birthday. She took the seat next to Lana and brought the cup to her lips for her first sip and sighed as the caffeine started doing its job. Blackrock coffee. If made correctly, it could not only give you some much needed energy but seemed to fix whatever ailed you.

"Thank you, Lana! And thank you for the bread and coffee. No better way to start the day, in my opinion." Adessira thanked the woman beside her.

She never knew how old Lana was. She did not think anyone really knew. The woman looked like she could still be 28 years old. But she had looked this same age when Jordan and Adessira came into her care. Adessira had always wanted to ask her how old she was but feared that it would be offensive to this woman who had cared for her and Jordan these past twelve years.

"Do you have any plans today?" Lana asked curiously, taking another sip from her cup.

"Well, you know that Uncle Wulf wrote me last week and said he would be here to take me to Goldshire for my birthday dinner. He also said he had a surprise for me." Adessira giggled a bit and then sighed. "He's been gone almost four months this time, so I'm going to be so very glad to see him, Lana."

Lana's sympathetic smile was not lost on Adessira. "I know you miss him. I declare, that man is going to turn you into a trophy hunter." She laughed lightly. "I know the boys at the Shady Lady sure are excited about that boar you brought in for them yesterday. They have been roasting that thing half the night, so it can be ready for customers today. Quince is beside himself with excitement." Adessira joined in the light laughter.

"I'm glad I can help Quincy out. He's always been so very nice to Jordan and myself." Adessira explained. Quincy Cutler ran the Shady Lady. She always believed there was something between he and Lana though she had never seen the two alone together. But there were always implied remarks and smiles that Adessira could not read. It did not matter though. If Lana was Quincy Cutler's sweetheart, it did not bother her in the least.

"Were you going to go to work today?" Lana asked conversationally. She tipped her head to the side and her lovely brown pill hat with the beige sash tipped precariously.

"I was going to, but Jordan told me to take the day off since it was my birthday." Adessira gestured with her left hand as she held her coffee cup in her right. "But I know that next week is Children's Week here in Stormwind, and the shop gets so busy with heroes showing the little orphans their armor and buying them little trinkets and things. So, I think I'll go by the shop and just make one hundred percent sure that Jordan doesn't need me." Adessira finished off the Blackrock coffee before putting it down on the table in front of her.

"I believe Wulf should be here by noon from what his last letter conveyed. If you want to meet him down at the docks at noon, I bet he would love that." Lana stated, finishing her cup and standing gracefully.

"That's a great idea. If they don't need me at the shop, I think I will go down to the docks and mosey around for a while." Adessira stated with a nod.

"I'm headed over to the Shady Lady. I promised Quince that I'd buy a plate of that pork bacon for breakfast." Lana's smile was bright and Adessira smiled back noticing Lana had used her nick-name for Quincy a second time.

"I will walk with you, Lana. Let me get my gun." Adessira walked over to the side board and grabbed the Bear Hunter's rifle slinging it over her shoulder so that the gun hung from her back. It seemed weightless this way and she never wanted to be without it.

Walking the thirty-eight steps to the Shady Lady, Adessira could smell the pork bacon before she entered the tavern.

"Dessi! The lady of the hour! Happy Birthday, little dove." Quincy Cutler came around the counter and gave Adessira a bear hug. He wasn't a big man; Adessira was almost as tall as he was, but his arms were huge from cutting wood and hefting barrels of alcohol. "You know, you are twenty now. You are legal age to drink in Stormwind. Do you want your first taste this morning for a birthday present?" The ends of his red mustache were tilted up as he was smiling from ear-to-ear at her.

"Quincy Cutler! First, you are not going to give my girl any of your alcohol, and second, nobody should drink before 10 am. What are you thinking, sir?" Lana's rebuke did not have any ferocity, so Quincy took his place behind the bar once again, the smile still evident on his face.

"Well, alright – alright. But Dessi, if you ever want a little nip, you just come see Ole Quincy, alrighty lass?" He was leaning forward talking as if he only wanted Adessira to hear him, but he let his voice carry to Lana who, this time, gave him a stern glare.

"Okay Quincy. Although, I don't think I will be much of a drinker." Adessira giggled admittingly. Quincy bobbed his head up and down as if he understood but he was smiling the whole time as if he did not give much credence to her statement.

The tavern was starting to fill up, so Adessira gave a small wave to Lana and walked out onto the cobbled Stormwind street.


	2. Chapter 2 - Luc

There was a slight breeze this morning and the smell of Spring was in the air. The days had been warmer after the Cataclysm. Nobody knew if it was because of the havoc that Deathwing had wrought, but while the winters still saw some snow and ice, there had been only two full months of winter this year, with the temperatures not dropping below thirty degrees. It was now the first of May and already temperatures were tipping eighty degrees in the afternoon.

Just around the corner from the Shady Lady Tavern was Potts Plates. Her father's blacksmithing shop. Her Uncle Wulf had bought it years ago and put the money in trust for she and her brother, but then five years ago he sold it to Mr. Isaac Potts. Wulf placed this money into the trust for the siblings, too.

Walking into the store, Adessira was struck, once again, by the sweet smell of the burnt pigs' wax and the quick scent of earth and fire all rolled into one. She loved the smell of the shop. Mainly because it reminded her of her father.

"I thought I told you that this your day off, young lady." Adessira knew that her brother Jordan was trying to be serious, but his tone was anything but serious. He strode over and hugged her firmly.

Adessira hugged him close. He smelled like metal and dust from working with the armor. Pulling back, she took in his auburn hair. He liked to wear it a bit longer than most and he had no facial hair. He looked so much like her father sometimes that Adessira's heart ached. He was now twenty-eight years old and was making plans to buy the shop back from Mr. Potts. That is, if he could keep from thinking about Patricia Potts the lovely brunette who ran the store for her father.

Adessira knew that twenty-five-year-old Patricia felt the same way about Jordan, so it was only a matter of time. She smiled up at her brother.

"I know you said I could have today off, but I also know that Children's week is around the corner and you know how busy it gets during that time."

Jordan glanced over at Patricia who had just come in from the storage closet, and then back at his sister. For just a moment he blinked in disbelief at Adessira. Was she really twenty? She seemed to have grown up overnight. Shaking his head slightly as if to scatter the thought, he grinned down at his sister. "Patricia and I can handle your being off for the day. Besides, Uncle Wulf told me he has a surprise for you and I want to make sure your day is full of surprises." His tone was calming and Adessira hugged her brother one more time.

"Okay." Adessira smiled brightly. I'm going to head to the docks and wait for Uncle Wulf. Do you mind if I use Bucky?" She asked her brother quickly before turning to Patricia. "Hi Trish!"

"Hi Dessi! Happy Birthday!" The brunette said quietly but with excitement.

"Thank you so much!" Adessira smiled at the woman before turning back to Jordan.

He was chuckling when she faced him again. "Yes, Dessi – you can take Bucky. He needs to be out for a ride anyway. But…" Jordan reached out to catch Adessira's arm before she headed out the door. "Please watch out for visitors in the city. They like to run around in the middle of the streets." Adessira nodded and started to pull away. "… And do not run Bucky in the streets. Walk him. Less chance of you running over someone and less chance of someone running over you." Adessira nodded again quickly but Jordan kept a tight hold on her upper arm. "… And remember that the northwestern harbor docks are not safe for a beautiful, young woman. Stay away from that part of the harbor." He watched her nod again; this time more slowly but still he did not release her arm.

"And remember your big brother loves ya." He brought her in for another hug before saying "Happy Birthday, sis" and he let her run out of the shop.

Bucky was tethered just outside the shop. He was a sweet-tempered brown and white pinto with blue eyes. He was almost seven years old and Adessira loved the horse dearly. He was her favorite horse, and she was his favorite human, plain and simple. While Jordan could ride Bucky with no problems, he sometimes complained that Bucky tended to be a slow poke and wouldn't obey the commands given. But Adessira never had that problem. Her Uncle Wulf had taught her how to give respect to Bucky and how to work with him instead of attempting to "control" him.

"Much like a person, Dessi. If you want to be friends with them, you must work with them. Learn them. Don't let them think you are attempting to control them in any way. You'll lose all respect they had for you." Wulf had clarified. Adessira took notes and applied the knowledge. Because of this, she didn't know a stranger, and everyone loved her.

She untethered Bucky and walked him to the shop steps. She climbed the three steps and gracefully mounted the pinto. He was a big horse, and Adessira used every advantage when attempting to get into the saddle.

After settling in the saddle, she took the rifle and wrapped the strap around the pommel, so it lay, muzzle down next to her right leg.

Bucky neighed happily. He knew they were going somewhere that would require distance and he wanted to trot, but Adessira patted his head lovingly.

"Patience, my friend. We have to walk down to the harbor, but when we get to the harbor ramp, I'll let you run a bit, okay?" She whispered conspiratorially to the horse and he seemed to understand her as he nodded his head up and down excitedly.

Passing by the large window of another shop, Adessira could see herself sitting atop Bucky. Her pretty blue skirt hiked up a bit from riding astride the pinto, her white shirt accentuating her small waist, her golden hair glowing in the early morning sun, the blue saddle blanket almost matching her skirt. She realized she looked older. She was twenty today and surprisingly, she looked twenty. What did the day hold for her anyway? What surprise did Uncle Wulf have for her?

With that thought, she wanted to give Bucky his head and let him run, but she had promised Jordan that she would not. At least not in the streets.

After a few minutes she walked the pinto into cathedral square and smiled at Vin the little Draenei girl and her dog Dotty.

"Hi Dessi. Dotty says hi, too." The little girl's voice brought warmth to Adessira's heart. A few months back, Vin had needed help finding the Darkmoon faire balloons her father had given her. They had all gotten loose with the wind and Adessira scampered around Stormwind finding the five balloons for Vin.

"Hi Vin. You are up early, honey." Adessira said conversationally, stopping Bucky about fifteen feet from the little girl.

"Yeah, Dotty had to go to the bathroom, and father wasn't up yet to take her. So, I decided I would take her for a walk." Vin's little voice explained.

"You are a good girl, Vin. You have a good day!" Adessira smiled and waved, blowing a quick kiss to the girl.

"I will Dessi. You too!"

Turning Bucky to walk quickly down the cobbled streets, Adessira breathed deeply. She loved the fragrance of the sea in the morning. She could already smell the clean fragrance as the morning breeze brought it to her from over the city wall.

Bucky felt her relax and he slowed his walk, as well. Turning slightly in the saddle, Adessira looked over at Stormwind Cemetery. She promised she would visit her parents this afternoon. They were buried close to the late queen of Stormwind, Tiffin Wrynn.

With a sad heart, Adessira thought about her late King Varian Wrynn. He had gone to the Broken Shore to battle against the Burning Legion. For the first time he had allied himself with the horde, namely Sylvanas Windrunner, captain of the Forsaken to stem the tide of the Burning Legion's stronghold.

During the heat of the battle, The Dark Lady, Sylvanas had pulled the horde forces away from battle. King Varian heard the horde horn of retreat and had attempted to pull all his people away, as well. However, to save everyone Varian stayed behind to fight the fel orcs and Gul'dan. Alas, Gul'dan, with his fel magic, had killed the king in a painful, shattering death by fel.

Now, King Varian and Queen Tiffin's only child, son Anduin Wrynn was the new king of Stormwind. As a priest of the Light, Anduin had argued with his father at times to give the horde a chance. To attempt to be peaceful with the Horde races. However, at this time Anduin's thoughts were far from peaceful when it came to the horde. Adessira was heart sick because she felt that Anduin was right. That somehow, someway they could all be at peace. No more fighting, no more bloodshed, no more destruction. That the Horde and Alliance could ally themselves to fight the true forces of evil that lay beyond their borders. But now, this dream seemed farther from fruition than ever.

As Bucky walked under the vaulted gates that led to the harbor, Adessira could hear gulls in the distance and felt the humid breeze. The sea!

She pulled the pinto up just before the ramp that led down to the docs. Stormwind Harbor was massive! It wasn't just a two-dock port. There were four docks, and presently, one dock birthed a massive sailing ship. Even from where she sat, Adessira could hear the groans of the timbers where the ship rocked in rhythm with the waves that lapped the shoreline.

"Okay Bucky, let's go." At this point, she let the horse have his head and let him gallop down the ramp and he was happy to do so.

At the base of the ramps, a ringing bell clinked noisily announcing the arrival of another ship. This one was from Northrend. The North western part of the dock and peer. Jordan had told her not to go there, so she would steer clear.

Reining Bucky in, she smiled at a few of the Stormwind patrols. Neither of them smiled back. Something wasn't right. Adessira remembered her Uncle Wulf's training. "If you feel something is amiss, there usually is. Stand still, take in the scene before you quickly, close your eyes for two seconds and then study the situation again. This time, slowly. Sometimes you can find trouble in a first quick glance, but if not, you'll need to refocus."

She was not sure why Wulf's training was suddenly forefront in her mind, but when Bucky neighed lightly and backed up a few steps, Adessira put the training into practice.

Quickly scanning the dock, the port, and the sea horizon, she noticed one major factor: Stormwind Harbor was usually teaming with Stormwind Patrols. Today, there were only a handful.

There was a refurbished steam tank humming to the north port ready to be shipped to Northrend, assumedly. A handful of dock workers transferring cargo from the Darnassian ship. There were a few guards posted in strategic places and some patrols moving to and from the docks. But nothing like in the recent past.

Had King Anduin Wrynn decided that the guard force was too great for the harbor? King Varian had tripled the guard since that fateful day twelve years ago when her parents and close to fifty of the dock hands and crew had been killed. Adessira could not imagine that King Anduin would change this.

"Close your eyes for two seconds and then study the situation again. This time, slowly." She whispered this to herself, closed her eyes for two seconds, and then slowly scanned the harbor. Other than the missing patrol, everything seemed the way it should be.

Looking around, she spotted her favorite harbor acquaintance, Supply Sergeant Graves. He was standing with his hands behind his back looking down at a crate in front of him. When he saw her ride up, his face blanched and he blinked several times.

"Ms. Smith…" He began, and Adessira smiled down at him with a quick interruption.

"Hello Sergeant! I'm here waiting for my Uncle Wolf, he should be here by noon." She waited for the kindly Sergeant to remark and was a bit startled when he went white faced.

"Ms. Smith, it won't be noon for another two hours. How about you go visit some friends and not hang around this filthy port until then, eh?" His usual jolly voice sounded pinched with pain. He had his hands behind his back courteously, but Adessira noticed he winced a few times.

There were a few massive crates behind him as well as the one in front of him that he was inspecting. "Are you okay, Sergeant?" She asked slowly watching sweat bead along the elder man's hairline.

"Yes, yes but it's going to get very busy on this dock in a few minutes when the ship from Northwind unloads its cargo. You need to go back up the ramp, so you won't be trampled." His voice was straining and Adessira became concerned.

"Sir…" But her question was drowned out when he snapped at her viciously. "Leave the port, Adessira. Leave it now." His hands were still behind his back, but his tone was biting and even caused Bucky to stamp his hooves in surprise.

Adessira reined Bucky to the left to head to the ramp, but something caught her keen eye. Something moved just behind the Sergeant. Something, or someone. She saw whatever it was move when she wheeled away, but when she trotted Bucky about twenty yards and turned back, there was only the Sergeant looking at her with a blank, and helpless stare.

"What is going on?" Adessira mumbled. Bucky neighed and Adessira nodded understandably. The horse felt the tension in the air. It could be cut with a knife.

This is when she wished she had been able to finish her training with her uncle. He had said she still had much to learn; tracking, taming beasts to help her in combat, powerful bursts from her gun that could put down a target at 400 paces without blinking an eye. How to use a subtlety option and totally camouflage herself and her pet.

But the skillsets she possessed now wasn't child's play. She knew how to shoot her gun in such a way that it would concuss the victim, and while not totally killing them, would incapacitate them enough to slow them down giving her ample time to either run away or prepare for her favorite Cobra shot or Wyvern Sting.

Bucky was acting nervous, prancing, and neighing. Every sense told Adessira to leave, so that is exactly what she decided to do.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sira

Turning Bucky for the Stormwind ramp, she noticed the patrol were now gone.

Clucking for Bucky to gallop, the horse jumped to obey, but stopped short in its tracks, it's bridle holding firm.

"How about you just come down off that horse, missy." An oily voice met her ear from behind. She whirled in the saddle to see a man in a dyed red buckskin leather shirt and pants with a blue captain's hat standing lazily about fifteen feet away. Confused she looked at Bucky again, and another man materialized holding the pinto's bridle dressed in the same garb but without the blue hat.

She immediately knew. These were Bloodsail Buccaneers and some of these were Rogues. They could vanish and reappear at will. Glancing toward the Sergeant, she saw three of the same group crowded around him.

So the Sergeant had been trying to protect her! When she looked at the Sergeant again, he was being led away, but his head was turned back to her. Even at this distance, Adessira could see the apology in his face.

Slowly turning her attention to the man who seemed to be the captain, her heart thundered in her. He was walking slowly toward her left flank. He was big, he was deadly, and his intentions were not honorable. She tasted bile from the fear rising in her throat.

"Think, girl. I didn't train you for nothing. Use the wits that the Good Lord gave you." She could hear her Uncle's gruff voice reprove her in her mind.

The ramp up to the city wall was now out of the question. Quickly taking inventory, she could see only a few of these men had pistols. A couple of men had daggers looped in their rawhide pants. Within a few seconds, Adessira had started to evolve a plan. Do the opposite of what they expected. They were expecting her make a run for the ramp, and they would be ready. But she could scare Bucky and let him have his head toward the North western dock and the set of stairs leading to the north Stormwind Wall.

She had her rifle, but it was of little use in a melee situation. By the time she would have the rifle off the pummel and aimed, one of the buccaneers would have taken the gun and possibly turned it on her.

"There, there girlie. You may even like being a Bloodsail Buccaneer. Get on down and let us have a look at ya!" He was grinning beneath his grimy, dust covered beard. When he had just touched Bucky's saddle, Adessira let out a hunter's cry. Something else her uncle had taught her. Bestial Wrath, was the name of the cry, and her Uncle Wulf had taught it to her when she was 10. It would not only rally herself, but when she learned to tame a pet that would assist her in the hunt, it would rally her pet, as well.

It certainly did a couple of things; it startled the man holding the bridle, and it stampeded Bucky so that he took advantage of the loosened hold on the bridle and tore away to the northern dock.

Holding herself in the saddle, she lay as low against Bucky's neck as she could. Looking up she realized half the distance was covered.

"Good boy, Bucky. Good boy." She spoke soothingly to Bucky to slowly bring him back to earth. He was scared witless.

Three quarters of the distance was eaten up by Bucky's fast legs. Still Adessira soothed him while holding tightly to the pommel with one hand and grasping her legs tightly in the saddle.

That's when it happened. A buccaneer rogue appeared in the cobblestone road. Poor Bucky was petrified. He came to almost a complete stop and reared up threateningly. Up to this point, Adessira had no problem clinging to Bucky, but he was such a big horse, that there was no way she could stay in the saddle and fell with a thud.

The first thing she comprehended was Bucky running like an apparition to the stairs. His brown mane and tail fluttering out like flags. Nobody would be able to catch him. "Good boy." Adessira thought.

The second item she noticed was she couldn't breathe. She got to her knees and bent over slightly and was able to gulp in a ragged breath of sea air.

The third, and most disturbing event was that there were now four Bloodsail buccaneers eyeing her like she was grand prize at the Darkmoon Faire.

"Get up." She told herself. She needed just two seconds to check her surroundings, see where she could run, or if she could run.

She didn't have that two seconds. A large, dirty man was pawing at her waist, trying to grab her. The other men, scattered out.

What she knew without a doubt, was that she was not going down without a fight. She had some melee training from her uncle, as well. She could punch, scrap, claw, tear, and wrestle with the best of them.

Her breathing was coming in huffs at this point, since her lungs were just starting to fill up with the precious air. One lanky buccaneer grabbed her golden hair and twisted it painfully so that her face was angled up to him.

"Oh Lord, help me." She prayed, feeling herself start to fade. She knew she was going to faint. She had experienced this only once before, and that was right after her parents had died. This was the same feeling.

At this point, she heard a distinct sound of metal on stone. Loud enough that it pierced through the men's laughter and shouting, making them turn their attention from their "prize."

Without their grasp on her, she slumped to the ground on her hands and knees, gasping for another breath to keep from passing out.

Looking through the golden locks that fell over her face, she saw a man. A HUGE man. Bigger than her Uncle who was no little man at six feet. This man looked to be close to six-five. He was head and shoulders taller than the buccaneers.

He wore plate armor which looked like it weighed hundreds of pounds, but the way he was standing, he looked as if he was just wearing a military uniform. One of his fierce swords had been drawn and the point was touching the ground.

Adessira recognized the plate armor as Thassarian's Battlegear; hard won armor which bespoke a very strong man. Her Uncle had shown her armor just like this at the cabin where he and a few of his friends gathered before being sent off on missions from the king. The sword, on the other hand, looked like the famed sword wielded by Arthas Menethil, aka the Lich King.

As Adessira looked at the man through her hair, she wished she could see his face through the formidable mask, because it appeared he was looking straight back at her and disregarding the four men who were now surrounding him like vultures.

In a matter of four seconds, several things happened: The tip of the sword came off the ground and one arcing slice left the buccaneers in four crumbled heaps where they had stood.

Two rogue buccaneers appeared to the left of the hero and found themselves blasted with a frigid wind that crystalized and demolished them.

Adessira had the intent of shoving off the ground to help her rescuer, but her eagle eye caught the captain of the Bloodsail buccaneers coming at her from the right.

Getting ready to push upward and toward her rescuer, however, she found herself jolted forward against hard metal. It did not hurt her, and she felt a coolness invade her senses.

The hero had somehow succeeded in getting to her before the captain, and there was a light-yellow glow enveloping them both. She melded against him taking strength from the cool armor and from the large hand and arm that encased her and left her back flush against his armor.

Four seconds. Seemed like an eternity but in that four seconds, Adessira began to see light at the end of her horrific tunnel.

From above her head she heard a voice that both thrilled and froze her blood.

"If you think you'd like to try to get this lady from me, by all means, you may try. But your band will be one less leader in about two seconds." The voice was low, cold, menacing, and most importantly, dead serious.

The so-called captain of the Bloodsail buccaneers was trembling with rage. "We found her first. By rights, she is our property. Give her to me and we will spare both of you." The captain was moving slowly, ever closer. The oily voice caused Adessira to tremble slightly.

But the hero gave a chuckle that sounded almost like a taunt. Low, and resounding.

Three more buccaneers appeared behind their leader in a combat stance and Adessira wanted to close her eyes. Maybe the light at the end of the tunnel was a bit premature.

All four men lunged, and the hero stepped back, bringing up the blade in his left hand. Adessira tensed, but then watched as four arrows came from behind her hero and pierced each man in the heart.

The last to fall was the captain. His bitter eyes held Adessira's for a moment and then reality struck the pupils and he fell prostrate onto the arrow in his heart only to shove it successfully through his back.

The hero turned quickly, so fast that Adessira almost felt whiplash!

"Dessi!" The warm, rich, and distressed voice of her uncle washed over her in waves of relief.

"Uncle Wulf!" She found her voice, and the hero gently released her allowing her to run into the arms of her Beast Mastery Uncle. He smelled of the sea and his long, amber braids tickled yet soothed her forehead as his arms engulfed her.

"Dessi, my little Dessi. I see you riding Bucky like a crazy woman down the road; see him rear up and down you go. I was on board the boat, but Lucas here was already on the dock and ahead of me. I am glad he was!" He caressed her long hair and Adessira felt his voice crack in his chest.

Wulf looked at his comrade. "And now I owe you the life of my niece, Luc." Adessira turned from her uncle and looked at the large man now standing a few yards away from her uncle.

"You owe me nothing, Wulf. And your niece is a fighter." The low voice no longer held contempt and coldness and even fringed with warmth. But the helm plate still covered his head.

Wulf took a few steps forward and held out his hand. "Come to my place, man. I will load you up with some food, coffee, and a place to rest for a while. Stormwind holds many delights. And after your recent two-year excursion into Northrend, you need some comfort." The other man gripped Wulf's hand companionably.

"I think I will take you up on that offer, Wulf. I sure will." The helmed head turned slightly to Adessira and she smiled softly, ducking her head.

A clip-clop of hooves sounded on the cobblestone about twenty yards away. Bucky was galloping back to her. His head was low and Adessira could tell he was infinitely sorry for his part in the escapade.

She smiled then and clucked to him to come to her. Allowing her eyes to take in her surroundings.

"No worries, ma'am. The bandits have disappeared. I watched them go after your uncle made short work of their leader." The man known as "Luc" stated.

"Let me go check on the sergeant, Dessi. You stay close to Luc here. In fact, go ahead and get Bucky and head up to the Shady Lady Tavern." He motioned Adessira to the champion, and she nodded.

She could see any resistance in leaving her uncle there was futile. She looked over at the man who had saved her, and he was already leading Bucky to her side.

"I'm just going to grab my mount, and personal belongings from the dock here, and I'll be right with you." His clear, low voice was a pleasure to her ears.

She watched him walk to the dock and retrieve his items. He looked back over at her again contemplatively, and she could hear the plate grind with the movement, then he summoned his mount. A swift mistsaber from Darnasus. A huge tiger like cat. She had seen these mounts before even though she had never been to the continent of Kalimdor where Darnasus was situated. Many Darnassian who had visited Stormwind had brought their mistsabers. Beautiful creatures. Timid and yet ferocious, but if they trusted you, very loyal.

"What is your Mistsabers name?" Adessira asked when she mounted Bucky.

"Light." He said quickly. "She was my first mount when I left Archeus." He tied his belongings behind Light's saddle. She wondered if Light could carry the bulk of this man and his armor, but if it was a burden, she did not seem to mind it.

"Archeus?" Adessira paused a moment. "So, you are a death knight?" She watched him look at her with trepidation after he mounted.

"I am." His voice sounded pinched. As if he was unsure of what her reactions would be.

"My father's brother was a Knight of the Ebon Blade." She stated casually. "Before he became a Death Knight, he was a Paladin of the Holy Light. He and another group of Paladins were sent to search for the Scourge, but after searching for months, he came home only to find the Scourge had killed my aunt and cousins. Papa said he was never the same after that and the Scourge killed him in the end, but he was resurrected by the Lich King to become a Knight of the Ebon Blade. Papa never had any contact with him after that. Not that Papa did not want the connection, but my uncle just became consumed with that life and had no use for ours."

The Death Knight was riveted by her story and when she concluded, he came out of his reverie. "I know of whom you speak. We all have upmost respect for him. That would be Lord Thorval." he stated.

Adessira brightened. "Yes! He is still alive then?" She had not seen her Uncle since she was six years old.

The plated head nodded. "Yes. Well, if undead is alive." He spat dryly. "He is bitter and serves Archeus well. Everyone has read his memoirs. When next I see him, I will tell him that his family is asking after him." He nudged Light with his knee and the mistsaber jumped up next to Bucky, who shied a bit before Adessira shushed him into control.

"Well, just my brother Jordan and myself. My father and mother were killed on this harbor twelve years ago. Burning Blade Orcs had taken over the ship from Darnasus." She paused a moment and the champion murmured a swift apology. "Thank you," she replied. "We were not the only ones affected. Many died on the dock that day. It was years before I could come here without bursting into tears." She explained, walking Bucky next to Light as they went up the ramp to the landing.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Adessira asked. ""I heard my Uncle call you Luc, is that your name?"

He did not immediately reply and Adessira felt uncomfortable.

Finally, "Yes. My name is Lucas Blythe." He replied, a bit of coldness was back in his voice.

"Would you prefer Mr. Blythe? Or Lucas?" She asked him lightly. She did not want to make her champion feel awkward, but neither did she like uncomfortable silence.

He chuckled. This time, there was no coldness or steel in it. "You may call me Luc."

Adessira turned to her companion and smiled. "My name is Adessira Smith. But everyone calls me Dessi." She watched his helm turn toward her.

"My father called me Dessi. My mother always called me Sira. She was the only one that did that though." She looked down at the pommel for a moment to stem the tide of emotion and then looked back up when he said, with a nod.

"Sira. I very much like that name. If you do not mind, I will call you, Sira." She nodded back and felt happiness rocket through her like a roman candle


	4. Chapter 4 - Changes

When they reached the Stormwind cemetery, Adessira's uncle joined them.

"Did she tell you it's her birthday today?" Wulf asked, bringing his palomino on the other side of Adessira.

Lucas half turned in the saddle toward Adessira. "No, she did not. Happy birthday, Sira."

"Hey! Her mother used to call her that!" Wulf exclaimed quickly but not unkindly. "I bet she would like to know someone was using her old nick-name for Dessi." He continued.

"Especially since you do not, Uncle Wulf." She laughed good-naturedly. However, as she turned back in the saddle, she felt strange. A bit light headed.

Her uncle noticed her unease and stopped his horse, leaning over to grab Bucky's reins.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" concern laced his voice, and Lucas immediately fell behind them looking around, securing the area.

"Yes. Yes. I guess the adrenalin from what happened is wearing off. Am feeling a bit dizzy." She smiled over at her uncle encouragingly. "I think I'd like to just stop a moment and sit down."

"Whey, yes, yes child. Here, let me help you." Wulf was very lithe for a man of fifty and was off his horse and helping her down from Bucky within a few seconds.

"I'll be fine in a minute." She smiled confidently and lowered her head to her knees.

Someone touched her shoulder, and she looked up to see the plate-covered death knight offering her a canteen. "Here, drink this. It's black coffee from Northrend. It's a higher-level coffee than what you're used to, but it might balance the lost adrenalin." He spoke kindly, and Wulf observed him give the bottle to his niece and then watched her drink it slowly.

Wulf wasn't sure how to read Lucas yet. He was, by far, the most formidable champion he had ever met. But he had compassion that most heroes did not possess, especially for a Knight of the Ebon Blade. He was not vain in his abilities and seemed to loathe praise.

But this did not pique Wulf's interest as much as watching his niece acquiesce to this Death Knight's ministrations. Should he be concerned that a Death Knight was taking so much interest in his niece? Yes, the Lich King, namely Arthas Menethil was dead, but the Knights of the Ebon Blade were bound by a cord of unity. Namely, killing targets across Azeroth, Draenor, Kalmidor, Northrend, and Outland.

Wulf scattered the thoughts as Adessira smiled brightly after a few sips of the black liquid.

"Thank you, Luc. This is actually very good coffee and I can feel the effects quickly." She handed the container back to the death knight and he snickered.

"That is because I make it rich enough that you can cut through it like a piece of Dalaran Cake."

This brought a quick laugh from Adessira and a chuckle from Wulf. "Speaking of cake, Lion's Pride Inn has great cake! I'm going to take Dessi there tonight for her birthday, and I'd like for you to come along. Jordon, my nephew will be there, too." Wulf waited to see what his friend's answer would be, and was truly surprised when he said, "Am ready for some good cake."

When Wulf led him away from Cut-Throat Alley, Lucas was astonished at how concerned everyone was about Adessira. She was well-loved and cared for in this massive city..

Within twenty minutes they walked their mounts through the gate of the SI:7 courtyard and Lucas was pleased to see there were only a few people that milled around the area.

The stable was close by and training dummies lined the east side of the courtyard.

"Come in to the main house, Luc. We can straighten up and be ready for supper tonight." Wulf watched the death knight carry his bags into the house and they found a place to deposit them.

"I'm afraid I do not have any real attire, my friend. Just commoner clothing." Lucas replied, grasping his helmet and pulling it off carefully. He had learned, by experience, not to tilt the heavy piece in either direction when removing it, or it could easily take off a part of your ear.

While Wulf was already familiar with the shining glow of Lucas' eyes, it still gave him pause when his friend removed his helmet. To cover his lapse he said quickly. "That is just fine. Although, I'm sure a bath would probably be the best bet at this point. I smell like a Worgen's butt right now." Wulf grimaced.

A Worgen growl reverberated from the other room. "Hey, Wulfton, I heard that."

Wulf laughed loudly. "Well, Gilly, I've heard you make the same type of remarks about us humans, too." the response was a throaty gargle resembling a laugh.

When Lucas placed the helm in the bag, he shook his black hair. "I need a cut too, I'm feeling a bit shaggy."

"Was that another Worgen remark, newbie?" The growling voice remarked, not unkindly.

Lucas glanced at Wulf with uncertainty. He did not want to make any enemies while he was in this city.

"Oh, don't mind Gilly. He's always gripin' about something." He confided to Lucas, "Shut your Worgen pie hole, Gilly. We don't need any grief from you." Wulf called loudly, and he heard a gruff of disappointment from the other room.

"Man, I was hoping for a nice duel." Gilly remarked good humoredly, and then he was quiet.

Lucas watched and listened intently to this exchange. He had lived solitary for fifteen years now and encounters like this were far and few between.

At thirteen, the scourge had demolished his entire village. He had been hunting for rabbits in the woods close by the village and heard the commotion and ran through the trees stopping just outside the timberline. Their village, Schropshire had only been five miles south of Light's Hope Chapel in Plaguelands of the Eastern Kingdom.

He watched as the scourge poured through the town like oozing liquid. The screams and cries of the 80 people that lived there still rang through his mind. He should have been there. He should have saved his mother and father and little sister.

Lucas had to literally shake his head to clear the memory. Weren't undead immune to memories of the past? Why could he still remember his human life with such clarity? What's more… why did he have such compassionate and tender feelings for a certain golden haired woman? Again, Lucas shook his head slightly.

Wulf walked to the other end of the large two-story log building to speak with his commander and Lucas sat down on the small wooden stoop next to the wall.

Looking around the facility, Lucas was impressed. This building was solidly created with hewn logs and chinking that could withstand an explosion. He was unsure what the inside of the log walls were sealed with, but one could see the light sheen of some solid substance on the walls.

"Hey newbie. If you need a bath, there's a horse trough we use outside." The dark haired worgen human peered around the corner and threw a bar of soap to Lucas. "You do need a bath." Gilly sniffed the air as if smelling something repugnant, but there was a lopsided grin on his face.

Lucas nodded at the man as Wulf strode back over to him with a change of clothes draped over his muscled arm and a hygiene bag in his big grasp. "Found these in the closet at the end of the room. Commander Mordane said you could have anything in the closet as it is full of items left from operatives that either deserted, were killed without family, or were left behind when they were transferred." Lucas stood and retrieved the items from Wulf. "These look pretty big. They should fit you okay. If not, I can take the items to Jalane Ayrole. She's a talented seamstress that works on my clothes whenever I am home."

Lucas thanked his friend, and with the items in hand, walked out the door to find the horse trough that Gilly mentioned.

"Well, well." Wulf exclaimed when Lucas walked back into the cabin an hour later. "Looks like you clean up just fine, my friend!"

Lucas nodded at his friend and although a smile did not cross his face, Wulf could see his eyes lighten as if the observation was appreciated.

The big man strode to the large mirror on the back wall and stood in front of it. His jet black hair fell in a sheen to his shoulders. He needed a cut, to be sure. Looking at his eyes, he knew the only way to fix that was to visit a mage. They had the ability to create thin, colored discs that he could place on this eyes to make them seem more "human." Once upon a time, he had the deep green eyes. The same color as his mother's. Now, in undeath, his eyes glowed with an unearthly light.

Though he was considered "undead" he did not (and could not) deteriorate. He was a massively strong man, he knew that and one of the curses of his state was that he should not feel compassion, mercy, or love. However, he could not understand how he felt pity on those in Northrend if they asked for mercy. A death knight should only feel cold, undead, hardness.

It wasn't until after he came across the priest in the Borean Tundra who, during a skirmish that had left Lucas almost without existence, had healed him back to full strength. Since that time, he had "felt." He had felt pain, remorse, pity, pride, friendship and now… his mind conjured up the beautiful face, blond tresses, and hazel, almost grey eyes… what had she stirred in him? Curiosity? No, it was more than that. Friendship? No, he knew what friendship felt like after meeting Wulf in Dragonblight. This was different. It made him feel… He was staring at himself in the mirror trying to describe it. She made him feel… period.

"Why are you looking so fiercely at yourself in that mirror, newbie?" The growling voice behind him drew him from his reverie and growled back, "Call me a newbie one more time, and you might regret it, friend."

"Hey, no offense meant, DK. No offense meant." Gilly's dark head and dark eyes retreated behind the wall and Lucas swung back to the mirror to see Wulf now standing next to it looking at him concerned.

"You okay, Luc?" Lucas heard the concern in his friend's voice. Wulf was the only one he could actually call "friend" in this whole world. After the priest had "healed" him, Wulf had found him and became his companion four months ago. They had fought their way through Northrend back to Valiance Keep where Wulf had persuaded Lucas to come back with him. Lucas had been fighting for the Alliance now for some time and had never seen Stormwind so Wulf did not have to persuade him too much.

His mind played back to docking in the Stormwind harbor. Seeing a horse running at top speed with a beautiful woman laying low on his back. Her golden hair streaming behind her like a banner. He was struck with something he had felt a long time ago when he was totally human. Looking at Wulf now, he nodded curtly.

"I need to see a mage." Lucas' low voice was to the point.

Wulf blinked a moment and said "Sure, sure. Elsharin is the most powerful highelf mage in Stormwind. I will take you to her."

Lucas shook his head. "Just give me a quick map. I will go alone." There was no room for arguing, Wulf could see that. He just nodded his head and quickly jotted down directions for his large friend. "Let her know that Wulf sent you. She knows me well. She may not talk to you otherwise." Wulf said confidentially.

"Will do." Lucas grabbed his gear, took a longing look at his armor sitting in a neat pile next to the cot, then another look at the image in the mirror. The white shirt and dark trousers fit perfectly. He needed to see a bootery to patch the bottom of his dark boots, but he would ask someone when he was able to get the colored discs for his eyes.

He nodded at Wulf and grinned. Wulf gave him a full tooth smile and nodded back.

Elsharin proved to be exactly the mage that Lucas needed. When Lucas entered the mage tower, he could see his presence was met with interest and not loathing like it used to. Maybe Wulf was right! Maybe humans did understand the plight of the death knight and had accepted them, or at least tolerated them due to their predicament.

"I do not usually assist your kind, but something is different about you death knight." Elsharin nodded her approval and within a minute had conjured the discs for Lucas. I can actually help you with your eyes, death knight. I can place a ward on these discs and they can stay on your eyes and actually mold to them. If you should ever want them to come off, you will need to come back to me so I can remove them."

Lucas looked at her incredulously before answering with, "I would very much appreciate that, mage."

"Call me Elsharin. You have a destiny, death knight. I can feel it." As an afterthought she drew her eyebrows together and said "What color were your eyes before your turning?"

"They were emerald green."

"Then, emerald green they will be again." She produced a swirling light of a green shade and looked at Lucas with interest. "Look at me, death knight." She ordered. Lucas looked down on her and she quickly drew her long fingers down his eyes. "It is done."

Lucas was hit first by the fact that he "felt" something on his eyes and blinked several times before opening his eyes to gaze at the beautiful high elf again.

It was her turn to look at him incredulously. "Did you feel that?" She asked, raising her voice a bit.

"I did. It felt like something dry had hit my eye sockets but it was not painful. Almost like when I was a human and got dust in my eye."

Elsharin was still looking at him with disbelief. "Death knights are not supposed to 'feel.' What is your name?"

"Lucas Blythe."

"When did you start to 'feel' things again, Lucas Blythe?" She asked with interest.

Lucas relayed the story to her about the priest he had met when he had almost been wiped from existence.

"That is most interesting. Take my hand death knight." She commanded him quickly.

"I don't undesta…." He started to argue but the mage took his hand and he felt a shift in his consciousness. He was suddenly standing in another room, vaulted and palatial, the mage still holding his hand.

"Priestess Laurena, I have an interesting story to tell you." Elsharin dropped Lucas' hand and turned to see the blonde priestess that Elsharin was talking to. She was a high priestess, one of the most powerful that Lucas had ever seen. The night elf priest that had healed him on the battle grounds seven months ago had only a trickle of the power that this priest had.

When Elsharin had shared Lucas' story, Laurena turned her brown eyes to Lucas. "Come forward, death knight."

Lucas was not accustomed to being commanded like this. By neither man nor woman. His now green eyes bored into her. "And may I ask why, priestess?" His low voice was a bit menacing, and a few servants in the room backed away a few steps.

"I mean you no harm. I want to see your hand." Laurena's voice softened considerably and held her own silken, white hand out to him in a gesture of kindness.

Lucas narrowed his brows a fraction and then stepped forward, placing his very large hand over Laurena's small one. As soon as his skin touched her, Laurena blinked a few times and looked over at Elsharin in surprise. Elsharin nodded at her slightly, and then Laurena met Lucas' gaze one more time.

"Trust me, death knight. I mean you no harm. But I want to see for myself if this could be done." Before Lucas could respond to the priestess, she began to radiate with a bright light which slowly traveled down her arm and onto his hand.

Lucas could feel what he remembered to be considered comfort and something else. Was that… was that warmth? Immediately he tried to pull his hand away, but it was as if his hand had become attached to Laurena's grasp.

He tried to shout at her to stop, but his mouth was frozen closed. He began trembling and before he could understand what was happening, he felt hunger, thirst, and strength. What was happening? This was much more powerful than what had happened to him the first time.

And then, in a quick burst he felt pain radiate from his chest and this time was able to build a loud shout which emanated from his throat as a hoarse cry. With all his strength, he pulled away from the priestess and fell into a large heap on the concrete floor.

All was quiet around him as Lucas came to consciousness. His cheek felt cold. Cold? He was feeling cold? He blinked his eyes and tried to focus. Both Elsharin and Laurena were bending over him, concern etched in their lovely faces. One a high elf, the other a human.

"Death knight? Death knight, can you hear me?" Laurena's voice was filled with concern as Lucas tried to pull himself off the floor. Both women placed an arm around him and helped him find his feet.

"Wha…" Lucas croaked. "What did you do to me?"

"It is something we priests have only talked about. Whether an undead could be healed or brought back to life with our powers to heal and rejuvenate. May I ask how you feel?" Laurena asked as she helped Lucas sit on the Grecian bench close by.

"I feel different." He looked up at her and she gasped. The green discs had fallen off and the emerald green irises that shown back at her took her breath away. "Your eyes are back to normal!"

Lucas shook his head quickly, "No, those are the discs that Elsharin made…" but Elsharin was picking something off the floor as she interrupted him. "No Lucas, here are the eye discs." She also looked up at him and gasped. "Your eyes are far more green than what I created for you, death knight!"

"I don't understand." He held his head in his hands a moment.

"Lucas, you are reanimating. In other words, you are becoming alive!" Laurena quietly explained.

Lucas shook his head. "That can't be. I was changed by the Lich King. A part of the scourge…"

"Not anymore, death knight. You have been given another chance it seems! The Light does not make a mistake." Laurena stated.

The big man stood unsteadily and Laurena noticed the pallor of his skin had started to change. His skin had been tanned before his transformation into undead, and now it was becoming a dark tan once again, with a hint of red. Blood under the skin, in the veins. Muscles becoming oxygenated.

"I do not know how this worked on you. We tried this on another death knight, but it never worked. She left us as she walked in here… without feeling." The priestess admitted. "You, on the other hand had already been touched by a priest. But you said you were almost at the point of death when he healed you."

Lucas looked up and chuckled "I was already dead, priestess. I was on the verge of non-existence."

Laurena smiled kindly. "Yes, yes you were on the verge of non-existence. So the priest healed you from that point back to full strength. The Light had a chance to fill you. That could be the difference."

"So I'm human again?" He asked quickly.

"Not totally. In the next day you will be fully reanimated. But you may feel some more pain. That is what you were experiencing when you pulled from me, wasn't it?" Laurena asked gently.

"Yes. Yes, my chest was filled with pain." He explained.

"That is because your heart is filling with blood. Again, you may feel more pain, but it will all go away when your heart has started beating on its own again." It was Elsharin who added this bit of information.

Lucas looked at both women and said with a bit of uncertainty. "Then, why am I still alive? If my heart is still filling with blood, why am I not on the floor, still in pain and on death's door?"

Laurena looked at the large man. He was very attractive and very confused right now. Did he have a family before he became a death knight? A wife? Children? She had no idea why she was thinking of this, and it shamed her.

"The only thing I can think of is that you were raised by the Lich King. So the power that raised you in undeath is still keeping you alive in your reanimation. Do you feel pain right now?" She asked.

"No. No pain, but I feel very strong." His low voice answered. "I feel cold leaving my body. I feel… hungry." He finally said surprised.

Elsharin laughed. "Laurena, we need to feed this man!"

Laurena laughed with her mage friend and said "I'll get him some bread and juice. But we need to reintroduce food into his stomach slowly." Elsharin nodded at her friend's recommendation. "Come with me, death knight. Time to feed you!" Lucas followed Elsharin slowly, but not before giving Laurena a look of gratitude before he left the room.

"He may be a death knight in title, mage but he is definitely not dead anymore." Laurena affirmed as she nodded back at the large man.


End file.
